One Day At School
by Beautifulyaoilover93
Summary: What happens when two boys, one who's abused and one who is under to much pressure, meet at school? Passion that's what! This is a sasunaru oneshot smut thing. Made when I was bord bad summery good story! Because people asked I will be adding more chapters
1. Chapter 1

One Day At School  
Hi so this is a story that I made one day when I was board and hurricane sandy was hitting Pennsylvania haha i was out of power for like three and a half days. Anyway I hope you like **_The story it moves really fast_** but whatever haha! I hope you enjoy the story!

**Edited! This has been edited so its a lot better now! I decided to upload it for Christmas although I will have a real Christmas story up soon! For those of you reading this for the first time please review it will make me very happy! Also give it up for me editor CodenameMise!**

* * *

A young blond man, by the age of 16, wakes up to thunder coming from the storm outside. This kid is Naruto Uzumaki; he is labeled a delinquent at Konoha Academy but is actually a good kid he just has some problems. The normally very late kid came to school early for once because his parents fighting woke him up and he didn't want to stay in a house full of people that hated him. You see he is a product of lust and bad protection, his parents got married and now their pride won't let them get a divorce, while his parents aren't home very much whenever they are home they would either abuse him or fight with each other. This morning his parents choose to fight with each other, seeing as how they beat Naruto last night, and that gave Naruto a chance to escape the house unnoticed. Thinking that the only place he had left to go was school, he went to school. Somewhere along his wait for his friends he fell asleep and was now being woken up by a monster storm outside. "Oh great can this day start off any worse?" Naruto thought out loud.  
You should never say that Naruto thinks thing can always get worse; they do when someone entered his class. This person was Sasuke Uchiha, same age as Naruto but his complete opposite. While everyone hated Naruto they loved Sasuke, with his perfect grades, perfect hair, perfect looks, perfect body, perfect life, who couldn't love him. Well the only person that couldn't love Sasuke was Naruto and much like everyone else Sasuke couldn't stand Naruto. They were always at each other's throats and while neither one would admit it, they love it; Sasuke has never been challenged by anyone, so to have someone who could challenge him and help him relieve some stress was gift from heaven. Sasuke is the second born in the Uchiha empire and is expected to be as great as his older brother, Itachi. Now Sasuke might love Itachi but he hated being compared to him, he hated how everyone thought that Sasuke would be just like him, be the best at everything then get married to who his parents picked, have a child and bring honor to his family.  
"Dobe what are you doing here? I thought an idiot like you always came late." Sasuke said while taking his seat.  
"Grr, for you information I woke up early Uchiha." Naruto spaded at Sasuke before whining in pain. The beating his parents gave him last night was a bad one, he was sure his ribs were bruised.  
Sasuke saw his wince but decided to ignore it. The room was silent, neither one of them bother to talk, that is until Sasuke's phone went off.  
**School was cancelled due to the storm. – Neji**  
"Great." Sasuke sighed as he put his phone away. "Oi dobe schools cancelled, go home." Sasuke said as he headed for the door. When he saw that Naruto didn't make any motion to move Sasuke decided to be 'nice' and see if anything was wrong. "What are you deaf? Schools cancelled, leave. I figured you would be bolting out of here."  
Naruto didn't want to go, he wasn't sure if his parents were still home and he didn't want to take that chance. "I heard ya teme, I just don't want to go… home." Naruto lost the fire he stared with; it was like everything come crashing down at him all at once. The abuse, the pain, the hate, the loneliness; he just couldn't take it anymore. Looking away from Sasuke, Naruto felt some tears roll down his face and looked out the window. Sasuke, hearing the pain in Naruto's voice decided to see what was wrong with the blond. The reflection on the window clearly showed Naruto's tears, Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto crying. For as long as he'd know Naruto never once did it seem like this kid was capable of crying, we was always so loud and happy.  
"N-Naruto? Is everything alright?" Sasuke was genuinely concern; he had no idea what to do in this type of situation.  
Naruto quickly wiped away his tears and put his grinning mask back on. "What are you talking about teme of course I'm ok." Picking up his stuff he walked over to the door. "Well I'm going home now-ow!" Naruto yelled when he slammed into the door. Clutching his arm Naruto fell to the ground his body radiating with pain, soon everything went black. Sasuke just stood there, looking stunned at the unconscious Naruto in front of him. Not knowing what else to do, Sasuke picked Naruto up bridle style and carried him to nurse's office. Sasuke thought that he should check Naruto's arm so he took off Naruto's top, he was greeted with a series of black and blue bruises. Sasuke just looked at Naruto's body in utter disgust, not at Naruto himself but at the thought of someone doing something so horrible to him. After a moment of two, Sasuke got some ointment and began to cover each bruise carefully, making sure that he didn't hurt Naruto along the way. After he wrapped Naruto all up, Sasuke was about to leave when he heard a noise emanating from Naruto. He looked down to see Naruto was crying.  
Sighing Sasuke tried to wake Naruto but the moment he touched him Naruto went quiet. Taking his hand off of Naruto, Naruto began to whine again. Realizing that Naruto needed someone by his side Sasuke took off his jacket and tie and climbed into bed with Naruto. The moment Sasuke got into Naruto's bed; Naruto attached himself to Sasuke drinking his warmth. Sasuke awkwardly put his arms around Naruto pulling him closer, cuddling with the blond boy. Sasuke found that he liked Naruto's scent, it was something of vanilla and another thing, something Sasuke couldn't describe. Being drawn into the scent, Sasuke found himself falling asleep cuddling with the person who annoys him the most.  
Naruto woke up to warmth. That was the first thing he realized when he woke up, that he was warm and that whatever this warmth was it had a scent to it that Naruto just loved! Wanting more of the warmth Naruto cuddled closer to it, getting a grunt in response. '_A grunt?' _Naruto's eyes shot open only to see the peaceful sleeping face of Sasuke Uchiha. For a second Naruto just stared at the face trying to determine if this was a dream or not. When Naruto saw at how relaxed Sasuke was he couldn't help but blush at the beautiful face that was in front of him, feeling Sasuke's breath mingle with his. Pushing those thoughts away, Naruto got up and tried to leave only to find Sasuke pull him back down again and cuddle his face into Naruto's blond locks. Blushing bright red Naruto shot up shouting, "TEME! What are you doing?"  
Sasuke shot up too only to have his head smack with Naruto. Both of them fell back down with pain. Cursing Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Well dobe if you didn't cry every time I tried to leave, I wouldn't be here." At Sasuke's words Naruto turned bright red.  
"T-That doesn't explain why you're here. Where is here anyway?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room.  
"This is the nurses' office; I carried you here after you passed out… which remind me, who gave you all those bruises?" Naruto's face drained and his body stiffened.  
"Y-You s-saw those?" Naruto stuttered out with wide eyes. Sasuke was getting worried about the answer now.  
"Yes now tell me." Sasuke could see Naruto panicking.  
"N-NO!" Naruto yelled as he tried to escape only to have Sasuke pin him down on the bed.  
"Tell me now." As Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes he could feel his mask beginning to crack.  
"M-My parents." Naruto whispered but Sasuke still heard. Looking at Naruto with wide eyes, Sasuke couldn't believe what he just heard.  
"Don lie." Naruto got angry at what Sasuke just said.  
"I'm not. Why the hell would I lie about something like that? My parents did this to me, it the only thing that they do together that they don't fight about. Every bruise cut and injury is because of them." Naruto could feel tears swell up in his eyes, he didn't know why he was telling Sasuke about this, and it wasn't like he'd ever care. Then something happened there Naruto never would have expected; Sasuke hugged him. Sasuke just couldn't stand the thought of anyone especially his parents hurting this boy, when he saw the tears he just had to hug Naruto. Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt and stared to cry on Sasuke's shoulder; never before had he been so well treated, had he felt so loved. The two boys just stayed in each other's embrace until Naruto finally calmed down. Getting up somewhat Sasuke looked down at Naruto, his eyes were red and puffy and his nose was dripping but Naruto had on the biggest and best smile he ever had.  
Sniffing a bit Naruto looked at Sasuke. "T-Thanks Sasuke I feel a lot better than I have in a long time." Showing one of his rare smiles Sasuke just wiped a stray tear from Naruto's eye.  
"No problem Naruto." Once again the room was silent; both boys looked at each other in the eye. Sasuke brought his hand to cup Naruto's cheeks, his thumb traced over Naruto's lips. Naruto closed his eyes and opened his mouth a bit allowing the thumb to entire. Sasuke hesitantly put his thumb in Naruto's mouth, only to have Naruto's tongue start to move, as if it he tasted the thumb; soon a trail of saliva trickled down a corner of Naruto's mouth. Blushing Naruto opened his eyes to see a light shade of pink on the Uchiha's face. When they made eye contact it was like something clicked for the both of them. Removing his thumb Sasuke lower his face until Naruto's and his lips were touching.  
"What are we doing?" Sasuke whispered afraid to ruin this moment.  
Smiling Naruto whispered back, "I have no idea… but I think I like it."  
Leaning in just a bit more Sasuke smirked, "Me too." Then their lips touched. It was like a fire had started from their mouths and was spreading fast. At first the kiss was slow and hesitant, like they were testing to see if either one would back out, but when there was no sign of either one backing down Sasuke got a bit more aggressive. Running his tongue along Naruto's lips, Sasuke tried to enter his mouth to which Naruto quickly obliged. Shoving his tongue into Naruto's mouth Sasuke made quick work of memorizing every inch of Naruto's mouth. Neither one of them knew what was happening nor why it was happening, they just knew it felt good and it felt right. Naruto ran his tongue along Sasuke's trying to gain some dominance only to have Sasuke growl into the kiss and start to grind their hips together. Loving Sasuke response, Naruto continued to play with Sasuke's tongue as he grinded along too. Having the sweet pleasure of Sasuke grinding Naruto could feel him and Sasuke getting hard, causing Naruto to moan into the kiss. Needing more of a feel of Sasuke, Naruto put his hands through Sasuke's hair pulling him closer to him. Sadly the need for air came up and both boys broke the kiss, both panting heavily with flushed faces. They continued to grind against each other and Sasuke was about to attack Naruto's neck when they heard the sound of steps coming from the hallway. Panicking, Sasuke got off of Naruto and quickly left the bed.  
"Huh? Uchiha, Uzumaki what are you two doing here? Didn't you see the news warning about there being no school due to the storm?" Iruka-sensei said at the sight of the two boy.  
"No Iruka-sensei we didn't." Sasuke said looked as emotionless as ever, even though inside he was horny and freaking out.  
"Yeah sensei I got up early and came to school so I had no idea." Naruto said while grinning trying to hide his hard-on.  
"Oh well I guess I'll just take you two home, oh wait Uchiha you drive to school right? Well then I'll just take Naruto home then. Come on we better get going before the storm gets any worse." With that, he boys got there stuff and started walking down the hallway with Iruka-sensei in front. Sasuke could see at how much Naruto didn't want to go home and without even thinking about he grabbed Naruto's hand. "RUN!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled Naruto away from Iruka's car and toward his own.  
"Uchiha? Uzumaki!" Iruka-sensei yelled in confusion as he watched the two boys leave.  
"Wh-where are we going?" Naruto asked Sasuke when he was pushed into his car.  
"Anywhere but to your place, how about a hotel so we and finished what we started?" Sasuke asked while smirking at the blush on Naruto's face. Not trusting his words Naruto nodded yes while gripping Sasuke's hand tighter; Sasuke just grinned a Naruto.

They didn't know how it started or even why it started but all they know it that it feels so good and so right. Here in a dingily old motel room, on a squeaky old bed, on brown colored sheets were Sasuke and Naruto, making out like there was no tomorrow, shirtless and pants wide open. Naruto was on top of Sasuke struggling to not crumble on him as he was losing himself to the pleasure of Sasuke jerking him off. Breaking the kiss, Naruto withered in pleasure on top of Sasuke shamefully moaning without a second thought. "Nh w-what wrong Naru can't take it?" Sasuke said as he began to take his hard erection out.  
"Ngg ahh nyaa Sasu AH!" Naruto moaned incoherently as Sasuke began to grind their hard-ons together.  
"Ah yeah Naruto, just keep moaning let me hear how good I make you feel." Sasuke said as he slipped Naruto's and his pants off.  
"Sasu- more ple-ahh moorrrr-ngg!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke, smirking at Naruto's demand, began to squeeze and grope Naruto's bum with his big hands. "AH y-YES! Ng hah ah please!" Naruto voiced his pleasure just as Sasuke told him to. But then Sasuke stopped all movement. "S-Sasu?" Naruto asked only to be lifted and turned around so that his face was in front of Sasuke's huge cock.  
"Suck on it." Sasuke commanded. Naruto slowly took the head of the cock in his mouth not sure of what to do. Sasuke getting impatient shoved his cock into Naruto's mouth almost chocking him in the process. "Make sure you get it all nice and wet or else it will h-hurt when I slam it in you." Sasuke said as he struggled to keep his cool. Naruto following his command began to suck on the cock, twirling his tongue around the head and then somewhat down the shaft. Taking it out of his mouth Naruto began to lick the shift, and being a little bold he started to gently touch Sasuke's ball sac.  
"Nh ng Na-ah" Sasuke accidently let out those moans at Naruto's touch. Being encouraged by Sasuke reaction Naruto began to play with the ball sac more as he continued to lick and suck his cock. "Y-Yo-ah little nhg minx." Sasuke growled out as he grabbed Naruto's butt and stuck his tongue into Naruto's tight entrance. This action caused Naruto to stop what he was doing entirely.  
"AH! Sas-nyaa w-what? D-Don't it's ah ngh d-dirty!" Naruto said as he tried to push Sasuke out only to have that suck his tongue more into him.  
"It's not dirty, and I have to get it all nice and wet and stretched out don't I? Continue with was you were doing before it was great." Sasuke said as he put his tongue back into Naruto, while one of his hands played with Naruto's cock and ball sac. Naruto trying to focus on what he was doing moaned around Sasuke's cock causing Sasuke to buck his hips a bit more into his mouth. Naruto smiled around the cock and started to moan even more. Sasuke stopped what he was doing and took his hand off of Naruto's cock seeing as how it was nice and slick with pre-cum Sasuke stuck once finger into Naruto's entrance. Naruto made a grunt of discomfort but didn't bother to stop what he was doing; it was when the second finger came in did Naruto have a problem.  
"Ah S-Sasuke! T-take them out!" Naruto demanded at the pain he was feeling.  
"Shuuu just give it a minute you're going to have to relax for this to feel good." Sasuke said as he began to play with Naruto's cock again trying to distract him form the pain. After a minute Sasuke felt Naruto loosen and he began to move, scissoring Naruto until…  
"AHH! SA-Nah T-There! Ng ah hah w-w-ah-whatever you h-hit do nyaa again!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke hit his prostate dead on. Smirking at the fact he found Naruto's 'spot' Sasuke added the third finger, making sure to hit that spot every time, and stretched Naruto out some more. Naruto began to lick and suck on Sasuke cock some more, getting it all nice and covered with a fine coat of saliva and pre-cum. Once Sasuke deemed Naruto prepared enough, he took out his fingers owning a disgruntled grunt from Naruto.  
"Hehe don't worry I'll fill it with something better." Sasuke said as he sat up lifting and turned Naruto with him. "Now I'm going to need you to slowly lower yourself down on me." Sasuke said while smirking, he just knew that Naruto would never say no to him, not when he just had a control over him. Nodding Naruto tried to lower himself down but the moment Sasuke the head of Sasuke's cock entered Naruto's whole he stopped. The pain was just too much he couldn't do it. Sasuke seeing Naruto's face contort in pain and tears begin to fall, he decided to be nice. Kissing away Naruto tears, he pushed Naruto down on him, and then quickly covered his mouth in a heated kiss. Pulling away from the kiss, Sasuke was having difficulties trying not to slam into Naruto's tight heat. To distracted the both of them Sasuke began to kiss Naruto's neck, making him as his. Naruto knew with was difficult for Sasuke for Sasuke so as soon as he felt a little bit of pleasure Naruto began to roll his hips to show that it was ok since he was sure that he would moan in pain and not pleasure. Sasuke feeling the roll of the hips couldn't take it anymore, he lifted Naruto a bit then slammed into him, he did this a couple times until…  
"AHH! SAs- uugg ahhh m-MORE!" Naruto moaned when every single trace of pain disappeared because Sasuke hit one spot.  
Smirking into Naruto's neck, Sasuke happily obliged, ramming into that spot every time. Hearing Naruto moan his name and cling to him for what seemed like dear life was amazing; he couldn't get enough of it. Pulling out of Naruto completely, he through Naruto on the bed in doggy style position. Not even giving Naruto enough time to ask any questions he rammed into him hitting his prostrated dead on. "AHH Sasu mo-orrre! PL-ngh ah PLEASE MORE!" Naruto begged as he clutched to the bed sheets.  
"Hn gh hah o-of co-course." Sasuke said as he began to ram harder and harder into Naruto.  
"Ng Sasu so-oh so close! Turn ghn turn me around pl-plea-ah-se!" Naruto moaned as he looked at Sasuke with teary eyes. Not being able to take it, Sasuke pulled out of Naruto, turned him around and slammed into him once again. Naruto clutched onto Sasuke's back, clawing at it a bit.  
"Hsss hah ah Naru close too." Sasuke said as he picked up speed, not being able to hold back his moans any longer.  
Seeing white Naruto knew that he was at his limit, throwing his head Naruto's moans got louder. "Sa-SASu-KE! C-ah-CUMMING!" Naruto shot his seeded all over them even hitting his face a bit. Sasuke feeling Naruto tighten around him gave a few more thrust before cumming inside of Naruto. After they both had ridden out their orgasms, Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and with the little strength he had left pulled Naruto on him and cuddled, both of them sticky, sweaty, panting and feeling pure bliss. After a few minutes Sasuke spoke. "S-Sorry I tried to be mindful of your injuries but I kinda forgot." Sasuke said as he nuzzled his face into Naruto's hair.  
"I-It's ok! You didn't hurt me at all! It felt really good." Naruto exclaimed with a red face looking at Sasuke. Chuckling Sasuke licked off some cum on Naruto's face making him blush even more.  
"Guess that answers how it was for you, for me it was amazing." Sasuke said as he once again nuzzled into Naruto's hair.  
Naruto was so happy right now, but soon those happy thoughts turned to scary thoughts. '_What if he only wanted a quick fuck? What if he just used me? What are we? Will he abandon me? Will he hurt me too? I have to ask._' Naruto thought to himself, but was too hesitant to ask. Sasuke feeling Naruto stiffen decided to see what's wrong. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Biting his lip Naruto looked at Sasuke with worried eyes.  
"S-Sasuke w-what are we? D-did you just use me for a quick fuck?" Naruto could feel a pain in his heart that he hadn't felt since the first time his parents beat him on his 7th birthday, he could feel tears filling his eyes.  
Sasuke just stared surprised at Naruto's words. '_Was this just a quick fuck? No, no of course not, I don't bed just anybody. This is Naruto, an annoying loud-mouth, happy, cute, adorable, fuckable… wait did I just think that? I don't know my feelings but I do know one thing; I'm not letting him go.'_ "Well Naruto you can try to leave me if you want, you can try to make this a one-night stand and pretended that nothing ever happened, but I will never allow that. If I like something I don't let it go, and I have news for you, I like you." Naruto started to cry at Sasuke words. Not able to contain himself he hugged Sasuke and cried tears of joy on his shoulder. "Be careful Naruto, I'm very possessive when it comes to what is mine, and from now on your mine." Sasuke said as he hugged Naruto back, giving him a kiss on the neck. Smiling Naruto gave Sasuke a kiss.  
"Yeah I'm yours so you better be mine."

* * *

Soo any good? This is just something I made when I was board but whatever I hope that you all review and tell me what you think. NO FLAMERS! Ok we'll check out my other stories! Bye everyone!


	2. What Happened Next

What Happened Next

Ok so my friend made me write this note: the characters might be a bit OOC from the last chapter. Warning there is abuse and sasunaru goodness. I hope you like it and don't forget to review! Also this story takes place after the chapter before so yeah keep that in mind.

Edited! This too got edited! Ok so ya just read and enjoy!

* * *

*_Thumb, thumb, thumb* 'W-What that noise?' *Thumb, thumb, thumb* 'It's relaxing though, kinda reminds me of… Sasuke!'_Shooting out of the bed, Naruto looked down to see a groggy Sasuke looking up at him. "What's the matter Naruto did you have a bad dream?" Sasuke asked in a low voice, still not fully awake.

Laying back down on Sasuke, Naruto shook his head. "No its nothing, I didn't know what I was waking up to when I heard your heart beat, and then I remembered you and…" Naruto hid his face in Sasuke's chest, trying to hide the blush on his face. Chuckling Sasuke hugged Naruto in a gentle but strong hold.

"Haha baka! You'll be waking up to that sound a lot more often." Sasuke said while he gave a quick kiss to Naruto. Blushing Naruto looked at Sasuke and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yeah I guess I will… I guess we have to leave now huh?" Naruto asked Sasuke in a sad voice. He didn't want this dream to end; he didn't want to leave Sasuke to go back to a house with no love and no warmth. Sasuke could see Naruto's disappointment and decided to fix it.

"I suppose… or we could just go to my house and continue doing what we did here at my house." Sasuke said while pulling Naruto into a warm hug.

"Y-Your house with your family in it? I'm not so sure, I mean we did just get together,right, don't you think it's a bit too soon to introduce me to the family." Naruto said in uneasy voice. He was new to this whole relationship thing, and the fact that it was a guy on guy relationship made it even harder for Naruto to meet Sasuke's family. What if they hated him for making Sasuke gay, or what if they don't mind Sasuke being gay but they want him to be this someone more appropriate for him? Sasuke could feel Naruto uneasiness and gave him a quick calming kiss.

"Don't worry for now I'll just say that you a friend and we're working on a school project together. Besides I'm not ready to 'come out' to my family either." Naruto relax at Sasuke word and snuggled into his warmth once again.

"Yeah that sounds good."

::::

"I'm home!" Sasuke yelled through the door when he first came home.

"Welcome back Sasuke, I'm surprised that you're back so late, the school was closed today due to the storm. Oh who's your friend?" Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, asked as she walked out the kitchen. She was a beautiful woman with long black hair and gentle brown eyes.

"Mom this is Naruto, he's my friend we're working on a school project together so after I found out that school was cancelled I went to his house to work on the project. His house lost power so he's here to finish the project, do you think he could spend the night?" Sasuke said to his mother while stripping off his wet jacket and shoes.

"Oh of course dear, hi sweetie I'm Mikoto Uchiha please call me Mikoto, will your parents need a place to stay too because if so they're welcome to stay here." Naruto was amazed but this woman, never before had he met such a nice person.

"N-No its ok my parents are out of town do to business so it's just me." Naruto said while looking away from her, he was never very good with eye contact.

"Aw you must get lonely at time, well your welcome to stay here any time since you seem to be such a nice boy." Mikoto said while giving him a warm smile.

"Ok well lets go and meet the rest of the family shall we Naruto." Sasuke said snapping Naruto out of his daze.

"O-Oh yeah sure." Naruto said as he kicked off his shoes and placed his jacket over Sasuke's. Naruto followed Sasuke down the hall to a room where two men were sitting.

"Dad, Itachi this is Naruto he's spending the night here." Sasuke said to his brother and father. Both men looked away from what they were doing and looked at Naruto, Itachi knew immediately that this boy was Sasuke's lover but didn't say anything. Fugaku, Sasuke's dad, just gave Naruto a blank stare before speaking.

"Hello and welcome to our home please don't make too much noise after 9 then you and I will get along perfectly." Was all the man said before returning back to his newspaper.

"Don't mind him, dad's just not good with new people, hello my name is Itachi I'm Sasuke's older brother, it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun." Itachi said while giving a slight smile to Naruto, Naruto smiled back at Itachi but before he could say anything Sasuke dragger him away.

"We'll be in my room don't bug us." Sasuke yelled over his shoulder. Once in his room Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Sorry about that my family is just like that." Sasuke said while scratching the back of his head.

"N-No its fine I like your family they're a lot better than mine." Naruto mumbled while giving Sasuke a sad small smile. Sasuke's heart broke at Naruto's face and he could stop himself from hugging Naruto. Naruto was about to hug Sasuke back but before he could, Sasuke had thrown him on his bed.

"Now remind me again what we did earlier." Sasuke said to Naruto as he climbed on top of him, lust filling his ebon eyes. Blushing, Naruto just laid there allowing Sasuke to do whatever he wanted. As Sasuke's face got closer to Naruto, Naruto began to anticipate what would happen next to his eyes, too, filling with lust. When Sasuke saw this he decided to see just how much Naruto wanted him. Getting off Naruto Sasuke sat down on the beanbag chair that was in his room. Naruto looked at Sasuke with confused and worried eye. "Come here." Was all Sasuke said. Getting up from the bed, Naruto made his way over to Sasuke when he reached the raven boy he grew worried about the smirk that was forming on the older teens lip. "Show me how much you want me."

Naruto had no idea what to do, what to say, or how to respond to such a request; blushing seemed to be the only thing the boy could do at the moment. "I'm waiting."Sasuke said as he patted his lap, indirectly telling Naruto to straddle him. Getting the clue, Naruto climbed onto Sasuke's lap, loving the feel of Sasuke's body coming into contact with his. "Hn good boy Naru I guess you're not that stupid after all."

Naruto mocked glared at Sasuke. "Shut up te-" was all Naruto was able to say before Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth with is. Their lips started to move against one another immediately, and soon Sasuke brought his tongue into the picture. Naruto allowing the foreign appendage entrance opened his mouth and moaned shamelessly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sasuke. Hearing the moan excited Sasuke and soon he began to rock their hips together, back and forth, back and forth, causing both of them to moan in pleasure and start to form an erection.

Breaking the kiss Sasuke began to kiss down Naruto's neck, causing the little blond to moan louder. "S-Sasu-ah! W-We c-can't, your f-f-ah-family is down stairssss…" Naruto tried to stop Sasuke before things got too loud but he could no longer think straight as Sasuke's hands snuck into Naruto's shirt and began to play with his nipples. "Ah!Sasuke!" Naruto moan semi-loudly, only to have his mouth covered by Sasuke's hand.

"Hn sorry Naru, as much as I love hearing your moans of pleasure from me, I don't want my parents to hear us." Sasuke said as he grounded their aroused parts together and sucked on Naruto's neck; he could feel the low moan that Naruto held in. Pushing off Sasuke's hand and pulling Sasuke's face away from his neck, Naruto attacked Sasuke's lips in a hungry sloppy kiss, forcing his tongue into Sasuke mouth this time. Growling in pleasure, Sasuke began to try to take control of the kiss only to have Naruto not allow him to.

It was Naruto's turn to be in control, and as much as he loved Sasuke dominating him, right now he wanted to be the one with the power. Rolling his hips, Naruto savored the delicious groan that came from Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know what to think, he never would have thought that Naruto would try to take control of him, and he never would have thought that he would like it so much! Even though Sasuke liked Naruto having some power of him, he was an Uchiha and he wasn't one to let someone else take control of him. Sasuke began to roll his hips fast then Naruto's causing the small boy to wither and moan into the kiss, giving Sasuke just enough time to take control of the kiss.

As much as Naruto hated to admit it, he loved the fact that Sasuke took control again, sure he liked to dominate him, but he really was more of the submissive type. Moaning into the kiss caused Naruto's pants to feel a little too tight, causing him to squirm a little.

Feeling Naruto squirm Sasuke broke the kiss and looked at the blushing, lust filled theteen in front of him. "What's wrong Naru?" Sasuke said as he went back to kissing up and down Naruto's neck, causing the boy to shiver in delight.

"T-Too tight." Was all Naruto said but he knew Sasuke would understand, especially when he saw the smirk on Sasuke's lips.

"Well then let me take care of that." Sasuke said as his hand made its way to Naruto's pants, his fingers lightly tapping Naruto's erection on its way. Feeling Sasuke's hand touch him made Naruto roll his hips to get more of a feel. "Do you want me to touch you Na-ru-to?" Sasuke asked Naruto, who only rolled his hips again then groaned and nodded his head no longer able to speak a word. Smirking Sasuke was about to give himself and his lover sweet release from their painfully tight pants when there was a knock at the door causing them both to freeze.

"Sasuke it's time for dinner stop whatever you and Naruto-kun are working on and come down." Itachi said to his little brother. Itachi had a very good idea as to what the two teens were doing but he wasn't going to let his baby brother get laid while he wasn't, oh yes he knew that he was indeed cock blocking his little brother and he wouldn't have it any other way.

For a second the two boys stayed frozen in their position, both too afraid to move. Once they were sure Itachi was gone Naruto got off Sasuke only to see the tents that both of them had in their jeans. "Great how do you get rid of this?" Naruto asked while looking at Sasuke and his erection.

"Dobe just think of something that you find revolting and it usually goes away pretty fast." Sasuke answered while getting up. He began to think of thing that revolted him and soon he deflated at the thought of Orochimaru-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei all having a threesome on his bed, the thought alone made him want to puke. He looked to see if Naruto was having any trouble but when he looked at the boy he too was deflated, but for some reason his eyes showed pain. "Oi Naruto what did you think of?" Sasuke asked not like the pain in Naruto's eyes.

As if snapping out of a trance Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. "O-Oh well I, I thought of my parents and just some of the stuff I've seen them do with other people." Naruto said looking away from Sasuke. He could feel his heart breaking all over again, just like the first time he caught his father mounting another woman on the couch or the time he saw his mother sucking a man in the kitchen. Those were only the first of many times he had caught his parents betraying one another and every time it broke his heart.

Sasuke hugged Naruto, proving the best comfort to the boy. The hug reminded Naruto that he wasn't alone anymore. Naruto hugged Sasuke back tightly saying, "I'll never betray you, not ever, so please don't ever betray me ok." Sasuke hugged Naruto tighter and buried his face into Naruto's gold locks.

"I will never hurt you like that, I won't ever betray you." They stayed like that for a minute until they heard a yell from downstairs.

"Boys! It's time for dinner, I don't care how much work you have get down here now!" Sasuke's mom demanded. Sighing, the two boys released each other and went down stairs. "Glad you two could finally join us. Honestly I'm sure you've done enough work already to take a break and eat, ok?" Mikoto said as she made a plate for her husband, Itachi and Sasuke. "Naruto dear what would you like to have? We have mash potatoes, pork, corn, peas, carrots, and corn bread." Naruto just stared at all the food in front of him. He'd never seen so much food before, the only food he ever ate come from a convenient store.

"U-Um I'll just have some of everything please." Naruto said while looking down but stilleyeing the food.

"Wow! You have a great appetite, unlike this family here. Fugaku won't touch mash potatoes, Itachi would rather die than have peas, and Sasuke you rather go hungry then have carrots. Honestly you men should learn something from Naruto." Mikoto said while looking at the male Uchiha's while getting Naruto's plate ready. "Here you go dear, hope you enjoy." Naruto could already feel his mouth water at the sight of his plate, the mash potatoes were covered in butter and gravy and the pork smelt delicious. The peas, carrots, and corn were all covered in butter and salt and the corn bread had that wonderful 'just baked' smell that he loved so much. Sitting down Naruto felt like he was about to start crying, he was going to have an actual family dinner with an actual home cooked meal for the first time in his life! Smiling he quietly mumbled "Itadaki-masu" and took a bit out of the pork. The pork was so mouth-watering, it was like it melted in his mouth or something, moaning Naruto took another bit and then tried the mash potatoes. Loving the taste of fresh mash potatoes, Naruto decided to try everything else. The peas, corn, and carrots were wonderfully sweet and the corn bread was like a cloud in his mouth.

Looking at the genius chef of the meal Naruto gave her a big smile. "U-Uchiha-san this is delicious! I've never had anything this good in my life." Mikoto blushed at the flattery she was getting from the cute young man.

"Oh please dear you flatter me too much! I'm sure your mom makes you a delicious dinner whenever she's home right?" At the mention of his mother Naruto visibly stiffened and his smile somewhat decreased. This action didn't go unnoticed by a single Uchiha, but Naruto spoke up before anyone could say anything.

"N-No it's true! This really is one of the best meals I've ever had." Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi grew worried at Naruto's word but decided that they would just leave it be, for now that is. After a few moments Naruto quietly asked for seconds, which Mikoto happy agreed too.

Mikoto already loved Naruto, he was so different then her un-cute sons, but she still couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong with the boy. He was far too shy and almost seemed scared to ask her for seconds, and the moment she mentioned his mother the boy seemed like he was scared or in pain or something. Mikoto didn't know what was wrong with the boy but she was damned determined to find out.

After dinner Itachi suggestion to watch a movie, and everyone happily agreed too. Too bad, for Naruto at least, the movie Itachi choose was the horror movie The Exorcist. Poor Naruto was about to faint of fright when he was watching the movie, he'd never been any good with scary stuff, and now here he was watching one of the scariest movies of all time! Sasuke didn't mind the movie choice seeing as how Naruto was clinging to him the whole time, but he was a bit worried about Naruto, he didn't want Naruto to think something like this could happen in real life. Once the movie ended, everyone got up except for Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto was frozen in fear and since he was holding on to Sasuke, Sasuke couldn't move either.

"Oh my, maybe that movie was too scary for the little guy?" Itachi said while looking at the frozen Naruto.

"You think! Next time please take into account of Naruto's feelings." Sasuke growled at Itachi, as he tried to snap Naruto out of his frozen state.

"Well he could have said something before we started the movie." Itachi tried to argue back.

"He didn't want to disappoint anyone so he just kept quiet; he's the type of person who will suffer so others are happy." Sasuke said shaking Naruto even harder trying to wake him up.

"Well-" "AHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled, interrupting Itachi and scaring everyone, when he finally thawed out.

Looking around Naruto saw that the movie was over and everyone was looking at him. Blushing Naruto just curled up in ball and quietly murmured out an apology.

Laughing Mikoto patted Naruto on the head. "It's fine dear that movie was terrifying, if it wasn't for the fact that Fugaku covered my mouth shut, I would have screamed like thatthroughout the entire movie. It's getting late why don't we all just go to bed." Nodding Naruto got out of his ball and bowed to everyone.

"Thank you for allowing me to spend the night here and for showing me such an enjoyable evening." Everyone was amazed by Naruto's politeness, even Sasuke was. The Naruto he knew at school was loud, rude, annoying and didn't say or do anything polite. '_Looks like I have a lot to learn about Naruto still_.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Oh of course dear! You're welcomed here anytime, goodnight Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi I'll see you in the morning." Mikoto said as she hugged Naruto, who froze at the action, and kissed her two sons. Naruto felt warmth inside his hearth that he never had felt before; it was different then the warmth he got from Sasuke, which was a burn feeling of passion and love. This warmth was gentle and peaceful and warmth he had been yearning, for years; this was the warmth of what a mother feels like.

Sasuke lead Naruto to his room seeing as how the blond boy went into another trance. When Naruto finally snapped out of it, he was shirtless and laying on Sasuke's bed with a shirtless Sasuke on top of him.

"W-W-What is going on? How did we end up in this position?" Naruto asked franticly, turning bright red, as Sasuke began to kiss up his neck.

"Well while you were spacing out I got annoyed, you wouldn't reasoned to anything so I decided to see just how far I could go. After all we did get interrupted just as things were getting started." Sasuke said as he pinched Naruto's nipples, bringing out a small moan from the blond.

"B-B-B-But don't you think we should do it another time? I mean your parents are home an all." Naruto said as he felt that burning warmth spread throughout his entire body.

"No, I waited long enough I want you now." Naruto's face began to burn at the embarrassing words of his seme.

"B-But we just did it this morning!" Sasuke pulled Naruto in to a rough sloppy kiss.

"It's been long enough now shut up and let me do you." And with that Sasuke started to rock their hips together causing Naruto to moan slightly louder than before. Sasuke, not in the mood for foreplay, pulled off Naruto's pants and boxer and then his own. Both of them hissed as the cold air hit their erection but things quickly heated up when Sasuke began to rub the two cocks together, sending a delicious feeling to both parties at the full skin contact. Naruto knew that he was a moaner from their first time together, so it was incredibly difficult to stay quiet. Seeing Naruto struggle Sasuke pulled Naruto into a kiss drinking in all of his moans as he did so.

Soon the room filled with low muffled moans and groans and the sound of a bed going up and down, neither one of them wanted this to end. Both of them were close, pre-cum was leaking from their membranes, covering Sasuke's hand just enough so that way he could slid his fingers into Naruto without any problem. Sticking one finger into Naruto all he got a grunt/moan but when he stuck the second one in Naruto bit his tongue. Both of them could taste blood but either of them seemed to care, right now all they were focused on was the immense pleasure that they felt. When Sasuke added the third finger, Naruto squirmed a bit but quickly adjusted, he wanted to do it just as much as Sasuke did.

Sasuke watched as Naruto began to arch and squirm and the fingers began to stretch him out. Sasuke's faced flushed when Naruto began to push back on the fingers, and he felt his heart leap when he saw Naruto tried to keep his moans in. He was doing a good job too until Sasuke hit a bundle of nerves causing Naruto to loss control and let out a loud drawn out moan. Sasuke could feel himself grow harder when he heard Naruto moan out his name like that, in such a sensual shameless beautiful way; but he knew he had to keep him quiet so he once again kissed him drinking in all of Naruto's moans as he continued to abuse that spot while he stretch out Naruto.

Finally deeming Naruto ready, he pulled out his fingers but quickly slammed into him before he could complain or tense. Naruto though that he had died and gone to heaven! Having Sasuke in him made him feel so full, so happy, and so complete, he just knew that he loved Sasuke and could only love Sasuke.

"Mh ah sa AH! M-Move!" Naruto moaned quietly and Sasuke happily did as he was told. First he was slow just finding the right spot and then… "Ah Sasuke! Hmmm plea-ah m-morrrree!" Naruto shamefully moaned as he tried to keep quiet. Grinning Sasuke picked up the pace, trying to hold back his own moans.

"Hmm N-Naru your so fucking tight! Ah Kami I love being in y-you." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Ahh Sasu! You feel g-goooodd! Ah m-more please s-soo cl-ohh-ssse!" Sasuke was close too, he knew that he needed to release now but he wouldn't come before Naruto, his pride wouldn't allow it. Pumping Naruto, Sasuke could feel that Naruto was just a few seconds away from exploding, picking up the pace even more Sasuke was determined to make Naruto cum. Naruto started to see stars, he was so far gone with pleasure, Sasuke was ramming into his prostate with such strength and vigor that he thought he was in a different world; not being able to stop it any long Naruto came hard, long and letting out a loud moan. The moment Sasuke felt Naruto clamp down on him as the end; he came hard letting out a low moan, and filling Naruto's walls with his thick sperm. After a few seconds Sasuke finally lost all strength and collapsed on top of Naruto. Both of them were panting, sticky, and sweaty but neither one of them cared, they were too busy enjoying the afterglow sex feel. Finally after mustering up enough strength, Sasuke pulled out of Naruto, who whimpered at the feeling of loss and emptiness. Pulling the drowsy Naruto to him, they both fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

It was early morning when Itachi had first woken up. After a night of strange dreams Itachi no longer had the energy to sleep. Deciding to annoy his baby brother, Itachi made his way into Sasuke's room only to see him holding a little blond boy. '_Ah that's right Naruto-kun stayed here last night_.' Itachi was about to leave the room when he noticed a scent in the air the seemed familiar but he just didn't know what it was. He stayed in the room only to see both his brothers and Naruto's cloths thrown everywhere around the room and that's when the scent dawned on him. '_Shit! My brother had sex last night… I thought I heard something last night. No bad thought Itachi very bad thought_.' Itachi's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a low groan from the bed. Turning he saw Naruto start to twist and turn in his sleep while grunting. Naruto accidently threw some covers off of him and Itachi got a good view of Naruto's chest. He saw a few red marks, which he assumed, were from his brother and then a big bruise underneath his nipple. As he stared at Naruto's body more he saw light bruises all over his body. Itachi began to grow confused; he knew Sasuke would never hurt his lover, not only because he was an Uchiha, but because he knew that Sasuke would treasure his lover too much to even think of such a though.

Itachi knew something was wrong, but he just couldn't figure it out. Before he could examine Naruto anymore, Naruto began to moan louder and twist more. Seeing this Itachi quickly left Sasuke's room but kept the door open a crack so he could see what would happen.

Naruto's thrashes grew more violent, his groans were filled with pain, and his face contorted to the point where it looked like he was trying not to cry. Sasuke jumped when he felt something hit him. He was ready to rip apart whatever it was when he heard Naruto let out a painful cry. Worry filled Sasuke as he tried to wake Naruto. "Oi dobe, Naruto wake up, come up you're having a bad dream." Sasuke said as he shook Naruto. When Naruto only grew more violent and let out even louder sobs, Sasuke shook him even more. "Come on Naruto, Naruto! Wake up please!" Naruto finally woke up gasping for air and shaking violently. "Naruto are you ok?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto. Naruto just looked at Sasuke with a blank look, like all life was gone from his life.

Blinking Naruto realized just where he was and whom he was with. Forcing a smile on Naruto began to speak "O-Oh S-Sasuke I just…" "Don't you even dare try to fool me." Sasuke demanded as he pulled Naruto into a hug. "You're hurting I know, so please don't try to hide it. I'm here for you and I always will be." Naruto could no longer hold it in.

"Sasuke!" Naruto sobbed out before hugging Sasuke back, crying as he did so.

"Shuu shuu its ok Naru, I'm here. You're not alone I'll never let anyone hurt you again." Sasuke said as he rubbed Naruto's back trying to provide some type of comfort.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" Naruto kept crying out as he held on to Sasuke for dear life.

Itachi just stood there by the door watching the seen play out; he felt his heart tighten at the sobs of the young blond. '_Who could have hurt such an innocent – well partly- boy?'_ His thoughts turned murderous to whoever could have hurt him. Itachi knew that Sasuke felt the same way; he knew his little brother wanted to hurt the people who hurt Naruto, even more then Itachi wanted to himself. Itachi walked back to his room thinking about the sight that he had just scene; Naruto's bruised body, his pained face, him clinging to Sasuke as if for dear life. Itachi was going to figure out who did that to Naruto and was going to get revenge. '_Sure I've only known the boy for a couple of hours, but you just can't help but love him_.' Itachi thought as he closed his eyes and thought of many ways to torture Naruto's abusers.

It had been two weeks since Naruto and Sasuke had started going out and a lot had changed. At school everyone grew puzzled by Sasuke's sudden affection to the boy, and even more puzzled but the fact the Naruto was no longer as annoying as he used to be. They had only told their closest friends that they were dating, and while they found it very sudden they were happy that their friends were happy. In those two weeks Naruto basically lived at the Uchiha's house, and had become very close with the family. TheUchiha's grew to love Naruto even more and truly started to see him as a part of the family. Naruto rarely ever went back to his house, the only time he when went to get a change of clothes from time to time. Everything was going good… until Naruto membered he left something very important at his house. Thinking that his parents weren't home Naruto told Mikoto that he had to get something from his home and that he'd be back soon.

"Ok dear I'll tell Sasuke when he gets back that you went out." Mikoto said from the kitchen, waiting for the Uchih to return with her groceries.

"Thank you, I'll be back." Naruto said as he ran out the door. Once he arrived at his old home Naruto couldn't help but feel scared. He was sure his parents weren't home but it was his initial reaction to feel that way at the sight of this place. Naruto quietly entered the house and began to look for his important item, a necklace he had received as abirthday present from his grandma before she passed away. After searching all around Naruto finally found it in his parent's room, knowing that his parents would gladly steal from him. He was about to leave when he heard two car doors slam shut. His heart rate increase and he felt like he was going to be sick he had nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, all he could do was stand there like a deer in headlights.

(**_ABUSE HERE! skip ahead if not comfortable!)_**

The door open to reveal the two people he never wanted to see, his parents. When the two adults open the door to see Naruto a horrible sadistic smirk formed on their faces. "Well you as who finally came home." Kushina said as she pushed Naruto to the ground.

"So you finally came back huh boy? Well it's about time; I needed something to relieve my stress." Minato said as he kicked the boy sending him flying to the other side of the hallway.

"Gahh!" Was all Naruto was able to say when he hit the wall. He couldn't move, the pain and fear had frozen him, and his parents knew that.

"Awe my poor boy did that hurt? Well how about this?!" Kushina said as she slammed her heel into Naruto's back causing him to scream out in pain. That scream was like music to the adult's ears. Naruto had long grown accustom to his parents torture technics, while his dad used his brute strength, his mom would use weapons on him causing him to bleed; it was his mom who gave him the scars on his face.

Minato picked up the boy only to slam him back on the, earning a sickening crack to come from inside Naruto and a loud scream to erupt from his lips. "Hehe boy I sure have missed this, our quality time as a family together. Haven't you missed this boy?" Minato said as he pulled Naruto up by the arm causing a painful groan to escape his lips.

Kushina had walked over to the boy and pulled off his shirt. "Well looky here, your already starting to bruise. You're so delicate, like a banana, a big ugly good-for-nothing banana. Do you know what I do with bananas baby boy? I cut them." Kushina said as she sliced Naruto right above the heart, cutting his nipple. Naruto yelled out in pain, and tears began to fall down his eyes.

"Awe is the little baby crying?" Minato said in a hate filled sarcastic voice. Kushina began to shallowly slice Naruto all over; over his stomach, on his neck, all over his back. Poor Naruto couldn't move, he could barely breathe; all he could do was cry, scream and wait for this torment to be over.

"There now, look mama has made you look all pretty in red. Aren't you happy?" Kushinasaid as she throw the knife down on the floor and looked at the blood covered Naruto. He looked at her with tear filled eye, giving her a sense of accomplishment. Dropping the boy, Minato gave Naruto one last kick before he left him there. Both of them no longer felt the need to stay so they left leaving a bloody Naruto to clean himself up. As Naruto slowly faded into darkness his mind was screaming for Sasuke.

**_(ABUSE ENDS! You can now continue reading if you weren't before!)_**

The Uchihas had arrived home about ten minutes after Naruto left. They were all tired and were wondering why that did Mikoto's shopping in the first place. "Oh good your here, now I can start making my pie." Mikoto said as she took the bags from the men. Sasuke looked all around for Naruto but when he didn't see him he began to grow worried.

"Mom where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked his mom after looking for Naruto for a good five minutes. Looking up from the apple she was carving she turned to Sasuke.

"Oh that's right, Naruto went home to go get something, but that was over a good fifteen minutes ago." Sasuke felt his blood run cold at the mention of Naruto returning home. "Sasuke is something wrong." Sasuke shook his head and joined his dad and brother in the living room. He couldn't get rid of this worried feeling in his stomach, he was sure it was just nerves but the feeling just grew more and more as the seconds passed.

"Sasuke is something wrong?" Itachi asked Sasuke as he saw his little brother go from his usual creamy pale to a sickly while colored pale.

Looking at his brother, father and mother, who came in to check on Sasuke, Sasuke just nodded his head.

"_Sasuke_!" Sasuke's eyes widen and he jumped up from his seat when he thought he heard Naruto's voice.

"Sasuke what's wrong with you boy?" Fugaku asked when his son jumped up for no reason.

Sasuke began to shake, knowing that something was wrong with Naruto. "_Sasuke help_!" Sasuke gritted his teeth and ran to the door, only to be stopped by Itachi. "Sasuke what's wrong?" His father and mother looked at him with worried eyes. They've never seen Sasuke act so strange before, and all of them were getting a bad feeling in their stomachs.

Pulling out of Itachi's grip Sasuke turned to his family. "Look I can't explain it but I think that Naruto's in trouble. I know it sounds crazy but I can feel it, I'll be back." Sasuke said as he ran out the house, his worry making him go faster than ever. The three Uchiha's back at the house began to grow worried too. Sasuke's reaction to Naruto going home has always been unsettling but now they actually felt fear for some reason.

Sasuke made it to Naruto's house with a record speed. At first he knocked on the door but when he got no replay he began to grow even more fearful. Pushing the door open, Sasuke was greeted with a bloody, unconscious Naruto who was curled up in fetal position. Sasuke was frozen for a moment before he sprang into action. He ran over to Naruto, and even though he was covered in blood he could see some gruesome bruises forming. Sasuke was relieved to see that Naruto was still breathing but he wouldn't wake up. Pulling out he cellphone he quickly called 911 telling them to send an ambulance over immediately. Within ten minutes the ambulance had arrived, and began to work on Naruto immediately. Sasuke, who refused to leave Naruto's side, was allowed to ride in the ambulance and the paramedic's began to work on him. Once arriving to the hospital, Naruto was rushed to the ER and Sasuke was left sitting in the waiting room.

'_How, how could I have let this happen? I told him I would protect him, I told him I would be there for him, so why wasn't I there! Why did I let him suffer yet another beating!?' _Sasuke felt tears roll down his cheek, but he didn't care, he just wanted Naruto to be safe. After a few minute Sasuke got a call from Itachi.

"H-Hello?" Sasuke answered as he sniffed a bit.

"_Sasuke what's wrong did something happen_?" Itachi asked at the sound of his brother's voice.

"I lied to him. I told him I would be there, that I would protect him but I didn't! I fucking didn't help him at all and now!" Sasuke yelled into the phone as more tears fell from his eyes, not begin able to continue what he was saying.

"_Sasuke what happened to Naruto? Sasuke?!_" Itachi asked growing more worried by the second.

"Hospital, he's in a fucking hospital Itachi! And it's my entire fault, I failed him." Sasuke was getting too upset to think clearly and his brother could tell.

"_What hospital is he in?.. Sasuke answer me__!"_ Itachi was becoming frantic; him and his parents were already putting on their shoe and grabbing the car to go to the hospital.

"St. Luke International." Was all Sasuke said, his voice low and in pain.

"_We're on our way Sasuke just stay there_." Was all Itachi said before the line went dead.

Once they got to ER they found Sasuke on a chair in the corner of the room, all life gone from his tear filled eyes. The older Uchiha's hated seeing Sasuke like this, Itachi pulled Sasuke into a hug and Mikoto joined in. Fugaku wasn't one for hugs but he did place a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sniffing a bit Sasuke looked at his family, and hugged his mom and brother. There were never many times someone would catch an Uchiha being weak and vulnerable, and there were never many time when an Uchiha needed comfort, but when the person an Uchiha loves is in danger, they would feel no shame in breaking down.

The adult Uchiha's knew the boys were close, they knew that they were best friends; they knew that Sasuke was in pain that would only go away with Naruto getting better. Itachi knew that Sasuke's heart was breaking, he knew that he thought he failed his promise, he knew that Sasuke wouldn't feel any comfort from them, but he still held on to his little brother and prayed that Naruto would be ok; not just for Sasuke's sake but for the entire Uchiha family.

::::

Naruto felt like his skin was on fire, he could barely breath, and the bright light that was shining down on him didn't help him feel any better. "Sew up the cuts on his neck and chest." He heard a strange voice say causing him to grow scared. He tried to get up, to leave, and go to Sasuke but he felt something restrain him. "He's gaining consciousness; give him some knock out gas now!" He heard another voice say. He tried to move again this time just to get the restrains off of him. "Hold him down!" A third and frantic voice commanded, as he felt more wait on his body.

"Nooooo Sa-AsauUU!" Naruto tried to speak but soon something covered his mouth and his world slip back into darkness again.

"Naruto Uzumaki." A doctor called and soon was surrounded by four beautiful, but red-eyed, people.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked, worry dominating his voice.

The doctor looked down at the boy with a gentle smile. "It's a good thing you got him to us when you did. None of his wounds are infected, but he does however have three broken ribs, a cracked shoulder blade, and his right arm out of its socket and in total, 152 stitches throughout his entire body. He almost went into shock due to lack of blood loss but he pulled through just fine." The doctor then added, "While we were working onhim he did regain somewhat consciousness and there doesn't seem to be any trauma to the head, he should be fine. He can have visitors if you would like to see him but I suggest that you don't stay for too long, he's pretty out of it."

Waves of relief filled Sasuke when he heard the Naruto was going to be fine, but then soon the feeling was replaced with a storm of regret and anger. As they made their way to Naruto's room, Sasuke couldn't help but feel fear course through him. '_What if he's mad that I didn't protect him? What if he no longer loves me because I lied to him? How can I show my face to him?__'_ Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when his father pushed him inside Naruto room. His father understood what Sasuke was going through and he figured he would give Sasuke a push. Not wanting Sasuke to get interrupted Fugakuguarded the door from everyone, with his son and wife helping him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with fear and quietly made his way over to his bed. "Hmmm Sasu-channnn! Haha" Naruto giggled when he saw Sasuke. Smiling a bit Sasuke pulled a chair over to Naruto's bed and sat next to him.

"How do you feel?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I feel funny, like I'm flying but I'm not moving! And tired, I feel real tired too, but I feel a lot better now you are here." Naruto said slurring words as he spoke. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's words but he eyes were still filled with sadness.

"Naruto… I'm sorry. I said that I would protect you, that I would never allow you to be hurt again and yet-" "No! No talk like that! S'uke did save me, if not for you I'd be all alone and sad. Sasu saved me in many ways! Don't say sorry because you did save me." Naruto said with big, lopsided grin. Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise and in awe, not being able to stop himself Sasuke kissed Naruto and smile at him.

"Thank you Naruto, I love you." Sasuke confessed.

"Hehe Yeah Sasuke loves me! I love you too S'uke!" Sasuke kissed Naruto again and watch the blond slowly fade into dreamland. Once Naruto was asleep Sasuke kissed his forehead and left the room.

"So I take it you two aren't just plutonic friends then." Mikoto said out in the waiting room. Sasuke blushed slightly at his mother's words but then smiled at her.

"Yeah we've been going out for a while now." Mikoto smiled at her boy's honesty.

"I've known since I first saw him that you two were together." Itachi said earning a glare from Sasuke. "Ow!" Itachi yelled when his father slapped him over the head. "What was that for?!"

"For being annoying and not telling us that you knew." Fugaku said with a straight face then he turned to Sasuke. For a while he just stared at Sasuke until he got uncomfortable and then he spoke. "I'm not against this relationship, you're free to love who you want to love, just please don't hurt the kid, I like him." Fugaku said with a rare smile causing Sasuke to smile too; then Fugaku got serious. "Now tell me just who did that to Naruto." Fugaku said having a feeling he knew who did it.

Sasuke looked down at his feet and closed his eye. "He's parents did that to him." Mikoto gasped and Itachi fisted his hands trying to keep down his anger, Fugaku just sighed.

"I figured as much, why didn't you tell us before?" Fugaku asked with sadness in his voice.

"It's not like I didn't want to tell you, it's just that Naruto didn't want you to know, he was afraid of what you might think." The air around them was tense, even the nurses were afraid to go near them.

"Well I leased now I can get to work." Itachi said as he turned on his heels and walked to the exit.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked wearily, he had no idea what his brother was planning and he was scared to find out.

Smirking at his little brother, Itachi ruffed Sasuke's hair, much to his annoyance. "I, little brother, am going to get revenge for Naruto; after all he is my brother too now." The look in Itachi's eyes was scary even to Sasuke and his parents.

Days went by and soon Naruto's parents were thrown into prison for an indefinite amount of time. Apparently, not only were they abusive but they were also criminal who have a long crime record. Thanks to Itachi, the federal government had finally caught them, and they wouldn't be out for a long time. Once Naruto heard the new he cried, he cried so many different types of tears, from tears of happiness to tears of pity. He felt bad for his parents; they probably have never known any of the happiness that Naruto has received from the Uchihas'. Sasuke just sat there hugging Naruto, allowing the small boy to cry the tears he's been holding in for years.

* * *

So what did you think? Sorry if the ending kinda sucked but I couldn't think of anything. Ok so yeah Sasuke is way OOCC and so is Naruto but whatever. I hope that you enjoyed reading it and yeah please review but no FLAMERS. Until my next story or update!


End file.
